


Double the Friendship

by onehonkyeo



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Coming Out, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, I just want them to kiss, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Original Character(s), Party, Self Confidence, Seven Minutes In Heaven Game, Slow Burn, Strangers to Friends, Texting, dreamnotfound, gay haha, gogy, hand holding, just the families, supportive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28828245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onehonkyeo/pseuds/onehonkyeo
Summary: "My name is Clay""George""Okay Geo-Gorg-Gogy, give me your phone"-or-Sapnap forced George to go to a party where he gets forced to play seven minutes in heaven with a boy he's never met before. They drunkenly exchange numbers and forget all about each other the next day. Until George sees a contact called 'dream<3'.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Dream x George - Relationship, Niki | Nihachu & Wilbur Soot
Comments: 9
Kudos: 102





	1. Parties Aren't Really His Thing

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first full story like this so I hope that it is good aha! Like always, if dream or george say they are uncomfortable with fanfics, ill take this down! There will be no nsfw simply because I cannot write that lol.

“Come on George, you are literally a senior in highschool and you've never been to a party before. You are so lame. Like an old lady. A wrinkly, sad, incredibly old lady.”

In reality, George never went to parties because he never really cared for them, he would rather go out on his own and meet his random Grindr hookups. He knew it was dangerous but it was his only option since he didn’t want to come out at his school. 

“No Sapnap. I have a test on monday and I need to study tomorrow.”

“But Punz has the best parties and Wilbur always brings the best drinks. And wilburs band with his girlfriend always performs.”

“Fine Sapnap. I'll go. Just please don't make me drink any alcohol. I really don't want to die on the side of the road.” 

“George. You are literally a grandma. But fine, have it your way I guess. I'm just built different and I actually like to drink at parties.”

Sapnap walks out of the cafeteria, leaving George all by himself. That is until bad comes over and sits next to him. They talk about the party and how they are both not going to drink. Skeppy is forcing Bad to go since Bad hasn't gone to any highschool parties either. 

That's probably why George and bad are such good friends. They've known eachother since first grade. Bad walked up to George and handed him a muffin and told him his mom baked them to give out to all his friends. They've been friends ever since. When highschool came around, they weren't as good of friends since George was in the coding program and bad was in the art program, but they still talked like they never stopped talking. 

“George, did you hear that Wilburs band is going to be playing at Punz party?”

“Yeah bad I did. That's probably the only thing I'm looking forward to. I still cant believe Will let two little freshmen boys in his band.”

“Well I heard they've been friends forever because their parents are friends or something”

“Thats cute”

“Wait George didn't you have a coding club after school today at three? Its already three o’ five.”

“Shit! Bad im sorry ive gotta go! See you tomorrow!” 

“Language George! Byeeee little muffin”

The next morning, George woke up and remembered he had to go to a dumb party today. 

“Ugh stupid Sapnap” 

Since he never went to parties, he had no idea what to wear. He decided to text Sapnap. 

Georgie- Sapnap WAKE UP!

Snapmap- just your luck georgie, I just woke up from my slumber

Georgie- Well idk what to wear 2 this dum party.

Snapmap- bruh just wear whatever. no one gives a fuck

Georgie- Sap. I give a fuck. What if I meet a hot guy??

Snapmap- haha gay. anyways like all the people going go to our school. they see your 

ugly clothes everyday anyways

Georgie- Bruh I h8 you. I’ll figure it out on my own then.

Snapmap- ok I love you georgie. i’ll see you at your doorstep at 8

Georgie- Okay. 

George got out of bed and walked towards his closet. When he opened it, he always looked at the pride flag tucked away in the corner where no family would find it. He’s always known he was gay, but not too many people actually know he is. Bad, Sapnap, and his first girlfriend, and some random boy who moved in eighth grade, know he’s gay. 

===============

Bad found out in ninth grade when they walked into school on the first day. They were sitting at lunch and they saw so many older people. At this point George already knew his sexuality and he couldn’t help but look at all the older guys instead of the girls. Bad was watching George and he was tracing where his eyes were going. They talked about it later and George came out for the very first time. Of course Bad was accepting and didn’t see him any different, but it was still hard for George. 

Sapnap only found out last year. It was winter break and they were sitting in Sapnap’s living room watching some random movie. George was laying on the couch and Sapnap was sitting on the floor in front of him. George was starting to fall asleep when his phone got a notification. He had forgotten to turn them off when he got to Sapnaps house. 

“Wait George, what was that notif for?” 

George shrugged and looked at his phone. His cheeks started to heat up and he didn’t know what to say. 

“Um just, uh, some random app. I don’t even know”

“No no it sounded really familiar. I’ve been hanging around Eret a lot and I’m one hundred percent sure he has that same app. Let me see.”

“No Sapnap, leave it be. It’s nothing.” 

Apparently Sapnap is too nosy to let it be because he then wrestled with George for three minutes to get his phone from him. He finally got it.

“Grindr?” 

George was as red as a tomato and he was not pleased with the way his bestfriend just found out he was gay. 

In tenth grade, George was going through some kind of crisis. He noticed that there weren’t many gay people in school and if they were gay, they probably got made fun of every now and then. He decided to be straight and get a girlfriend. Bad knew he was gay and that he didn’t like women, but he decided to be supportive and let George do whatever he wanted. 

He sat down next to the prettiest girl he could find and he started talking to her. Her name was Alyssa and they became pretty good friends. They texted for weeks and then George finally asked her out. She said yes and they went on some dates. In school they would hold hands but they hadn’t kissed yet. He planned to go over to her house after school to study but they were actually just hanging out. 

He got to her house and went up to her room. They were watching tv, she was leaning her head on her shoulder. Then she looked up at his and he looked at her. She was feeling butterflies in her stomach, and he was not. They started leaning closer until their lips met. George pulled away in a panic and stood up. 

“Wait wait George where are you going? Are you okay?”

“I’m so sorry Alyssa, you’re such a nice girl and a very lovely friend but I don’t think I can date you anymore. I'm so so sorry.”

“George. Are you gay or something?”

“Yes...But please don’t tell anyone. I’m so sorry, please don’t think I used you.”

“It’s okay George, I could kind of tell but you put so much effort into this relationship that I wasn’t sure. We can still be friends if you want.”

“Yes I would like that.”

They are still friends and talk regularly and she hasn’t told anyone. 

The last person that knows is a boy named Jared. George had a crush on him in eighth grade and he talked to Jared a lot. He soon found out they liked each other. They would often sneak away out of class and makeout. No one ever knew. Jared moved after eighth grade and he never spoke to him again. 

===============

George tucked the flag back in his corner and continued looking at his clothes. He finally picked out an outfit. Black ripped jeans with a white tee shirt with an unbuttoned blue flannel on top. He thought he looked pretty good. He ate his breakfast and went through his day just waiting for Sapnap to show up at his doorstep. 

Hours later it was 8:15 and Sapnap just knocked on Georges door.

“Damn Georgie, you look hot. If I were gay I would tap that ass.”

“Sapnap please shut the fuck up and drive me to the party.”

“Whatever you say, babe.”

George rolled his eyes and walked to the car. The car ride was filled with chill music and they finally arrived at the house. It was partially full since it was pretty early in the night, but there were still a good amount of people. 

They walk in and get hit in the face with the smell of alcohol. There must be a lot of it in everyone’s systems. He sees Wilburs band setting up with Niki, Tommy, Tubbo, and Techno. 

Sapnap leads them to the kitchen to get them drinks. Sapnap picks up a Mike's hard lemonade and hands it to George. George rolls his eyes and takes it, because it actually tastes good. Sapnap grabs and beer and they meet up with Punz and Ponk. 

George doesn’t do much talking and instead he downs four hard lemonades with Bad. Alyssa gets to the party and she sits next to George.

“Hey George how are you doing?”

“Oh hey Lyssa. You look really pretty tonight. I would date you if i wasn’t gay.”

“Thanks George, I know that. You tried before. Are you already drunk? I thought you didn't like drinking?”

“It's just hard lemonade Lyssa. But i was thinking about drinking something better. Come with me?”

“Sure Georgie.”

The two walk to the kitchen together and get more drinks. It's been a few hours and Wilburs band starts playing. 

“Hello i am Wilbur. This is my song, or whatever.”

He then plays a song called something like Your New Boyfriend or something. George can’t remember. Punz calls everyone to make a big circle after Wilbur is done. The house is pretty big and the party had a lot of people, very drunk people, so it took a while to do this. George sat next to Sapnapand Bad and he did not recognize quite a few people. This could be because he is so incredibly drunk, but once again, George has no idea. 

“Okay everyone,” Punz starts, “I am gonna put this bottle in the middle and spin twice. Who ever it lands on, has to go in the closet for seven minutes and like fuck or something.” 

Everyone barks out with laughter and George suddenly feels relaxed. Punz spins the bottle and it lands on Callahan and then it lands on Alyssa. They go in the closet and Callahan comes out with a lipstick kiss on his cheek. George smiles at Alyssa and she just blushes. 

A few more rounds pass and then the bottle finally lands on George. Punz spins the bottle again and it lands on a boy George has never seen before. He has shaggy blonde hair in a bun and he's pretty tall. They shrug and stumble to the closet. 

"My name is Clay"

"George"

"Okay Geo-Gorg-Gogy, give me your phone"

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Back in the Closet

"My name is Clay"

"George"

"Okay Geo-Gorg-Gogy, give me your phone"

“Why would I give my phone to a stranger that I can barely see?”

“Because I am sexy.”

“How would I know, I can't even see your face.”

George and Clay sit in semi-awkward silence for about thirty seconds. They are both equally drunk and can barely even talk at the moment. From what George can see, Clay looks pretty _ dream _ y. 

“Well Gogy, i was going to give you my number. But now i think i want to tell you my secret. But gogy you can't tell clay I told you.”

“Okay. I don't even know Clay.”

“Well, i am so gay, bro. Like i saw a cooter one time and almost vomited on the spot. But no one even knows. I guess I'm too much of a pussy to tell anyone.”

“You just told me.”

“That's because I think you're cute.”

“No fair. I can barely see you in this crappy closet lighting.”

“If I give you my number, maybe you'll get more pictures of me.” 

“Fine,” George takes his phone out and Clay tries snatching it but George doesn't let him, “No. Tell me your number, I don't want your hands on my phone.”

“407-123-4567”

“Thank you. I don't remember your name but you're hot so i'll put your name as ‘dream <3’. I'll text you now.”

Clay takes out his phone and adds George's number to his contacts. Clay doesn't remember George's actual name, so he makes the name, ‘gogy :]’. They feel accomplished. This whole time they've been standing up, so for the last two minutes, they sat down. George almost fell asleep. 

“Psst. Psst. Gogy. We have a minute left. Could we at least like, kiss or something?”

“Okay.”

So then Clay shuffled towards George and sat between his legs. Clay takes his hands and cups George's face. He starts to lean in when George snakes his arms around Clays waist and brings them closer. Just as they can feel each other's hot breath on each other's lips, the timer goes off and Punz bangs on the door. 

“Time is up now boys”

“Gogy, i hate him”

George just laughs and stands up with Clay. They both walk out and sit back down with their respective friend groups. But every now and then, their eyes would meet and even drunk George knows what butterflies feel like. 

“Yoo bro what happened in that closet. Did you turn him gay or soemthing because I been homies with Clay for years and he never gay before.”

“Sapnap that offensiveee.” 

Sapnap just rolled his eyes and continued playing. 

A few rounds went by and everyone decided it would be the same one of the night. Punz goes to spin and the first time it lands on Skeppy, and the second time it lands on Bad. Everyone goes “oooooh” because they all know about Skeppy and Bad having little crushes on eachother but they both swear that they don't. 

They get up and go into the closet. Seven minutes pass and they come out. Cheeks flushed and lips swollen. George wonders what went down in the closet. 

The circle dispersed and George went up to Bad to try to talk to him. 

“Bad-”

“I don't want to talk right now George”

George guesses Bad didn’t want to talk because his lips hurt or something. Sapnap went with Punz to go smoke a bong, Alyssa was talking to Callahan, and Bad left to ‘hangout’ with Skeppy. That left poor Georgie all alone. His eyes scan the room for the man he was previously locked in a closet with. He found him and he was feeling brave so he started to walk over to him. But then someone stopped him. Niki?

“George, George please help me find Will. After the game, he went to the bathroom but he isn’t in there anymore.”

George looked back and forth between the dreamy man across the room, and the frantic girl in front of him. 

“Okay Niki, I’ll help you find Will.”

First they searched all of upstairs and didn’t find him. Then they looked all downstairs and still couldn’t find him. Finally, they looked outside and searched around the house. Long and behold, there he was. Mr. Wilbur Soot was passed out in the bushes. 

“Will!”

Niki ran over to him and George helped her get him out of the bush and onto the grass. All of this took about fifteen minutes and during that time, a lot of people were leaving. 

“Oh thank you George, finding him would have taken forever. I owe you one.”

“It’s no problem Niki, you don’t owe me anything.”

Niki smiled at him and then went back to talking to Wilbur. George walked away and he started to feel something weird. His head hurt like a bitch and his vision was blurry. He really wanted to find Dream but he couldn't remember what he looked like. Everything was a blur until everything was dark. 

George woke up with a killer headache. The lights were so bright so he decided he wanted to close his eyes again. But someone stopped him.

“Georgie. You have to take this headache medicine or else you'll feel bad the whole day.”

“Sapnap where am I?”

“Take the pills and maybe ill tell you.”

So George reluctantly took the pills and he swallowed them.

“Okay so like I was smoking a fat one with Punzo right, and I have no idea how long we were doing that, but anyways, I heard Alyssa like yell your name. So I ran, kind of slowly, to her and there you were. Passed out, in the middle of the hallway.”

“Sapnap I don't remember anything that I did at all yesterday.”

“Yeah bro, I found out you drank a lot of drinks, Alyssa remembers a little bit. Anyways, Niki told me you were just with her before you passed out and you were fine, but you seemed like you were looking for someone.”

“I don't know who I would be looking for. I remember I was helping her find Will so maybe i was looking for him?”

“Okay well I carried you upstairs into Punz’s guest room and here you are now.”

“Oh. I should probably text my mom telling her what happened. She’s gonna be pissed.”

“You never get drunk, maybe she’ll be proud.”

George just glared at him and laid back down. He keeps thinking about yesterday and what happened. All he can remember is getting to the party, drinking hard lemonade, and then waking up in Punz’s bed. He must have not done anything important because he's sure he would have remembered. 

Sapnap leaves the room, so George then gets up and follows him but stops to text his mom. 

George- Hey mom. I’m so sorry. I drank too much hard lemonade and passed out. I’ll be home soon. Love you <3

Mom- George. I understand, going to your first party and getting drunk. I’m just glad you are okay and that it was just lemonade. XD

George- Did you just make fun of me for not drinking ‘real’ alcohol?

Mom- XD

He put his phone away and walked downstairs. Poor Punz had a lot of cleaning to do. There were cups, chip bags, bottles, and pizza boxes everywhere. 

“Hey Punz, thanks for letting me sleep here. I dont know why I passed out.”

“Oh hey George, no problem, I get it. Are you doing anything today? Do you want to help me clean up? Please.”

George really did not want to help Punz clean up this dirty ass house. 

“Oh, uh, I'm so sorry Punz, my mom was super angry and wanted me home right away.”

“Yikes bro, better go home. See ya!” 

Sapnap stays behind to help Punz. Sometimes George thinks they could be brothers. They act the same. Same boy, different font. On his way out, he sees Tommy and his best friend Tubbo picking up cups on the front lawn. They are the pianist and keyboard player of Wilburs band. 

“Oh hey big man. George is it? Wilbur makin me and tubbo here clean up because we ‘tried drinking when he told us not to’. Can you believe that twat?”

“Well tommy, you are fifteen you know. That's like a child compared to us seniors.”

“Uh oh, Big T, he just called you a child.”

“Tubbo, we are the same age. He basically called you one too. George, little george, even if i am a ch- I mean even if i am a little bit younger than you, I am still a big man. Isn't that right Tubbster?”

“Yes Big T, that is correct. We are very big men.”

“Uh, okay, well I'll be on my way now. Have fun cleaning up cups.”

Tommy and Tubbo are attached at the hip. They met each other in first grade and have been best friends ever since. They even talk similar. Their parents became friends and then became friends with Wilburs parents. Will has been sort of a big brother figure towards the two boys, that's why they are allowed to go to these big parties. 

George decides he wants to walk home. This was a bad decision because his house was a thirty minute walk. But he gets there eventually. 

“Mom! I’m home!”

“Oh George! I’m so glad you're here. Cat pooped all in her litter box and I need you to clean it up!”

“Is this my punishment?”

“Yes sweetie, be glad it's not worse.”

He is glad it's not worse. Most parents would ground him if they found out he passed out because he drank too much. But, his mom is cool. 

“Ugh, here we go”

Sadly, George doesn’t remember the beautiful man he had met the night before. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thank you to everyone that's reading my story! These chapters might take a while to come out because i get distracted easily, but they'll come out every couple of days probably! I appreciate every single one of you :)


	3. Who is Dream?

George walks into his first period class and sits down in his seat in the back. This past week he has been trying to remember what happened at that dumb party. Sapnap tells him that most people don’t remember parties and that he should stop worrying so much. But something in George's mind tells him that something important happened. 

His first period class, English, went by pretty fast but it’s boring since he has no friends in it. But second period he has physics with Sapnap. Tommy and Tubbo are also somehow in their class. George thinks they are in a special program but he isn't completely sure. All he knows is that they make the class entertaining. 

“Hey Big T, heads up”

Tommy threw a crumpled up piece of paper at Tubbo and hit him in the head with it. They continued throwing the paper back and forth for ten more minutes. They were put on opposite sides of the room but they still caused a ruckus. 

“Tommy! Tubbo! That is quite enough. If you throw that paper one more time, I am sending both of you to the principal.”

Mr. Phil is usually not strict to them but he must have been having a bad day. For the rest of the period, Tubbo and Tommy continued throwing the paper and Mr. Phil never even noticed. 

George just sat back in his chair and tried paying attention but Sapnap was talking his ear off about some game called Minecraft. He told George that he started playing yesterday and that George should play too. 

“Come on Georgie, it will be so much fun! We can have a server and invite Bad, Tommy, Tubbo, Alyssa, and whoever else you want. Please just download it and text me later.”

“Fine sapnap, but if i think it's boring, i'm never playing again.”

The bell rang and the two boys walked to lunch with Tommy and tubbo. The lunchroom was really the only place that everyone could hangout with each other. Sapnap and George are the first at the table, then Tommy and Tubbo sit down. Bad then comes walking in, holding Skeppy’s hand. He hasn't spoken to bad in a while, skeppy and bad must have talked about their feelings. 

Soon after that, everyone was there. Wilbur and Niki next to Tubbo and tommy. They don't seem to have any friends their own age. Alyssa and Callahan next to George and sapnap. Skeppy and Bad at the end with Eret and Punz. The gangs all here. 

Sadly, lunch goes extremely fast and Georges next class is his least favorite. Gym. George was never really into physical activity. Or any activity. He just liked computers and coding. Alyssa is in his gym class but she has her own group of friends which consists of the cheerleaders, and George is a little scared of them, so he can't talk to her. That leaves poor George all alone. 

He really does not want to run around the track today. So, he lies. He walks straight up to his teacher and says,

“Excuse me, my ankle has been hurting lately, can I sit out today”

The teacher is nice enough to let him sit out. George makes sure to limp to the bleachers and takes a seat. He doesn’t usually lie like that but you gotta do what you gotta do. 

George pulls out his phone and goes on snapchat to check everyone's stories. Sapnap posted a picture of a test with the caption ‘this test can go suck a dick’ George slid up with a ‘LOL i want to be that test’. He thought that was pretty funny. 

He continued going through his snaps and his stories for a while until he came across this girl called Minx’s story. It said ‘slide up w/ how many contacts you have, im tryna see sum’. George thought that was pretty odd, but he went to his contacts app anyway to see. He started to count when he saw a name he didn’t recognize. ‘dream <3’

“Who is Dream?”

George checked the messages and it was just two hellos. The date and time they were sent were the same as at the party.

“I knew something happened!”

Although George did figure out something happened, he still didn't know who dream was. He can't remember that night. So, he just decides to text the mystery person. 

gogy :]- Hello? Who r u?

He hasn't gotten a response yet and gym is almost over. He assumes the person is busy, so he just moves on. The bell rings and George's last class of the day is creative writing. He has this class with Niki, Bad, and just Tubbo. It seems like Tommy didn't want to write all period so he took a video class instead. 

George sits down at their table and he's the last one there. The teacher starts talking about something and everyone starts writing. The prompt was to write about something interesting that happened this past semester. George's life is pretty boring so he wrote about the party but from an outsider's point of view. He thought he was doing good.

“Hey George, what are you writing about?”

“I'm writing about that party we went to a few weeks ago. What about you, Niki?”

“Oh I’m writing about Will’s band with Tubbo and I in it. I’m sure you know about it. Being in that band with Will has sadly been the most exciting thing to happen so far this school year.” 

“Awe Niki, I'm honored to be a part of the band with you.”

“Thank you Tubbo. What are you writing about?”

“Well Niki I am writing about how Big T and I went…”

George tuned them out and continued writing his story. The class was almost over and then George could finally go home. He had forgotten all about the mysterious number he had texted earlier. 

When he finally got home after a boring day at school, he got a text.

dream <3- hi? why are you in my contacts as ‘gogy :]’

gogy :]- Um idk. I was scrolling through my contacts and saw you there. 

dream <3- according to these texts we met at Punz’s party a couple weeks ago. do you remember that? we must have really liked each other. 

gogy :]- I don’t remember anything from that party tbh. I guess we did. 

dream <3- oh. well what's your name? wait. what if we texted anonymously?

gogy :]- Well that would be interesting. What if we hate each other irl?

dream <3- we would never know

gogy :]- Okay! Let’s do this! Want to play 21 questions to get to know each other?

dream <3- sure. what grade are you in

gogy :]- Senior. What is your favorite color?

dream <3- im a senior too! i’d have to say lime green. why did you go to the party

gogy :]- My friend forced me to. Are you a guy?

dream <3- i am. are you?

gogy :]- Yeah. Most guys are popular at our school. Are the ladies all over you?

dream <3- unfortunately, yes. we don't know who each other are so im trusting you. girls come after me all the time, but i ignore them because i don't swing that way. i had a girlfriend once and she tried having sex with me and i was disgusted by the thought. 

gogy :]- Oh wow, im gay too, only a few people know though.

dream <3- it sucks how we are so afraid to come out. being gay should just be normalized. it sickens me how people are treated differently based on who they like

gogy :]- I agree 100%. It's gross. Well we will have to continue our game another time, I have to go. 

dream <3- okay gogy. it was nice to meet you. i'm looking forward to talking to you more :)

gogy :]- As am I, dream. 

George puts down his phone as he opens his school laptop to get started on some homework. He has no idea how Dream is going to change his life for the better. 

**(Word Count: 1349)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry that took so long! i have trouble writing sometimes! hope you enjoy!


	4. Texting Buddies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi!!! sorry I took so long to update, i might update more frequently again!

Dream and George have been texting just about everyday for about a month now. Neither boy knows who the other is, but they like the thrill of mysteriousness. Sapnap has questioned George multiple times about who he is always texting, but he always replies with the same thing. 

“No one Sapnap, leave it be.”

“Oh come on George, why would you hide anything from your best friend?”

“There are some things that I would like to keep private, Sap.”

“Well I’m only left to assume that you have a boyfriend and you are always texting him.”

“Sapnap! Be quiet! Someone could have heard you. Anyways, he isn’t my boyfri-”

“Ha! So you are texting someone, and they are a boy! Just tell me Georgie!”

“No Sapnap, goodbye”

So George walked off and continued his day at school. It was going incredibly slow for him since Dream and him were planning to play Minecraft together for the first time after school. He was very excited to hear Dream’s voice but he was nervous for Dream to hear him. He was one of the select british boys that went to his school, and Dream could easily narrow him down. He tried not to think about that as he pulled out his phone to text Dream. 

gogy :]- Hey Dreammmmm

dream <3- hello gogy wogy, aren’t you in class rn

gogy :]- Yes Dream and I am pretty sure you are too :] 

dream <3- you caught me. also i am kinda nervous for later

gogy :]- Me too, I feel like you’ll easily know who I am from my voice, and then this fun mystery thing would be over D:

dream <3- well maybe we could download voice changers and mess around with those

gogy :]- Dream you are so smart I could give you a kissy right now

dream <3- okay meet me in the bathroom near the second floor stairs

gogy :]- Woah now buddy, don’t get ahead of yourself, I was just joking

dream <3- oh yeah same aha

gogy :]- Well dreamy i should pay attention in my class now

dream <3- ugh fine. what class?

gogy :]- Creative writing with Ms. Puffy

dream <3- omg i had that exact class last period, i wonder if we sit in the same chair

gogy :]- I sit in the back corner next to the garbage 

dream <3- no way, are you serious?

gogy :]- Uh yeah?

dream <3- I SIT THERE TOO!! We can write each other cute messages on the desk :D

gogy :]- Okay dream, whatever you want, but I really have to go now

dream <3- bye gogyyyy <3333333333333

George rolled his eyes and put his phone away so that he could actually pay attention to Ms. Puffy. He missed most of the lesson but that was fine because the end of the semester was coming up, so he didn’t have too much work to worry about. All new classes start next week and George couldn’t be more excited. He is finally going to have an AP computer science class. 

When George finally gets home he immediately flops down onto his bed. He feels Cat jump up and roll herself into a little ball next to him. George knows he was planning to play Minecraft directly after school, but he is just so tired. So, he falls asleep.

“GEORGE! WAKE UP!!”

“WHAT!!! Grace you can’t wake me up like that!”

Grace, George’s little sister, is a freshman in highschool and she doesn’t talk to George that much but they are still very close. She wanted to go to a different highschool, so they also barely see each other during the day. 

“Well you needed to wake up somehow. Your phone and computer have both been going off like crazy for the past three hours. I did my best to ignore it but I guess I decided it might be an emergency or something.”

“What! I slept for three hours!? Grace I was supposed to play minecraft with my friend!”

“Okay loser, I’m sure your ‘friend’ dream could wait a little bit. You should really not put a heart next to your boyfriends name if you don’t want mom to find out youre gay.”

George just looked at her and felt heat rise to his cheeks out of embarrassment.

“Grace, shut up and get out, you don’t know what youre talking about.”

“Okay George, just letting you know, you're not the straightest person I have ever met.”

She left quickly and closed the door behind her. George just grumbled and picked up his phone. 

10 missed calls and 20 missed text messages from Dream. George really messed up by deciding to take a ‘quick’ nap. He decides to just hop on his computer and message dream directly from there. 

gogy :]- call? 

dream <3- bruh okay

The next thing George heard was a very loud distorted voice booming through his headphones.

“GOGY!!! Where were you?? I thought you actually died and I had no way of knowing who you were!!!”

“I’m so sorry Dream, I fell asleep after school and my little sister didn’t wake me up in time.”

“Oh I guess that makes sense. Wait, can you talk again?”

“Um uh okay, my name is Gogy and your name is Dream”

“Are you british?”

George could basically hear the smirk on Dream's face, even through the voice filter. 

“What?? Noo! Aha it's the voice effect, it must make me sound british or something.”

“Yeah, sure, whatever you say Gogy Wogy.”

“Ew please never say that again, Dreamie Weamie.”

“I like that, keep it.”

“What no! Anyways, do you still want to play Minecraft?”

“Yeah! Let’s start a new survival server! We can go back to the nickname conversation later.”

“No we will not.”

**(Word Count: 955)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments are appreciated, but not required :) also sorry this one is so short :P


	5. A New Friendship?

New classes are going to be starting and George has realized he is not prepared. He’s been playing minecraft with Dream all weekend, as well as playing with Sapnap on a server, so he hasn't had any time to organize his stuff. He needs to swap out notebooks and reorganize his backpack. To top that all off, it is the morning of his new classes. 

George finally gets organized with one minute to spare before the bus gets to his house. His first period is AP Calculus. When he gets in the class, he notices that there is a seating chart. Apparently kids in every class have been rowdy so for this semester, every class has specific seating. Georges seat is in the back next to Eret and-

“Oi Big G! I didn’t know we are in the same class!” 

“Tommy, how wonderful to see you here.” 

“Hopefully this teacher isnt a bitch, am i right or am i right, Big G.”

“Sure Tommy.”

The class went by extremely slow. This might be because it was just a boring introduction day, or maybe it was because Tommy was talking to George the whole time. Who knows. 

Taking George out of his thoughts, Eret taps on his shoulder.

“Hey George?”

“Hey Eret, how are you doing?”

“Good, good. I should be asking you that, sucks you have be next to the kid that is somehow in this class.”

“Well, gotta hand it to him, he’s really smart, I would never tell him that though.”

“Oh yeah. Well I was wondering if you wanted to hangout sometime? You seem like a cool dude, and we are both british, so that automatically makes us bestfriends.”

“Sure, here's my number. I know you hangout with Sapnap and Niki sometimes, I guess we haven’t talked a lot.”

“Oh yeah, that is quite weird. By any chance are you-”

“HEY! Guys! Hey guys! Tommy is speaking now. Stop flirting because class is about to end.”

George and Eret just look at eachother and back to tommy before mutually deciding to ignore his flirting comment. The bell rings and George goes to his next class. 

Niki seems to be the only person he knows in his German class and her seat is assigned all the way across the room. They exchange a small smile and a wave, but that’s about as much as they can do. Niki is a real sweet girl, so he wishes he could talk to her more. She could also help him out with any german homework. 

Nothing really happened in that class besides boring introduction stuff and what the course is going to be like. George didn’t even realize that the class was over until the bell rang. His next class was engineering and he was excited to get to do hands on work. 

The engineering classroom was set up where there were these lab tables, so you had a partner sitting next to you. George found his seat and his partner was a boy named Grayson. 

“Hey, I haven’t seen you before, my name is George.”

“Oh hello! My name is Grayson, but please, do call me Purpled, I like it better.”

“Okay then, Purpled, did you just move here?”

“I just moved to this school, but I have lived in this town my whole life. I used to go to that other school in the town over, but I wanted to try here instead.”

“That’s cool. You seem young, what grade are you in?”

“I’m a sophomore. I absolutely love math and coding, its so much fun.”

“Well I wouldn't call it fun, but it's cool I guess.”

“Yep. Nice meeting you George, I’m happy to be your partner.”

George thought this kid seemed nice, unlike the other children he knows. Purpled should become Tommy and Tubbos' friend, maybe be a good influence, George thought. Tommy would probably bully him. Maybe Tubbo would be nice. Tommy wouldn’t let him. Well maybe Tubbo should decide things on his own. But we all know Tommy and Tubbo love each other and are always happy. What if Purpled doesn’t even want to be their friend? There’s plenty of other fish in the friendly sea out there. But what if- 

George is once again pulled out his thoughts to someone calling his name.

“George? George buddy? Hello?”

“Oh i'm so sorry Gray- Purpled. I really zoned out there.”

“Wow, did you even catch anything that the teacher said? The period is almost over.”

“Oh. No. I did not hear a thing.”

“Well maybe pay attention more tomorrow.”

George thought that was a pretty rude thing to say, so he didn’t respond until the bell rang a few seconds later. Maybe Tommy would be Purpled’s friend.

Lunch. Finally. A break from trying to pay attention to teachers and a time to hangout with all of his friends that he has missed dearly. 

At the lunch table he sees Bad, Alyssa, Wilbur, and Niki already there. He sits down and gets greeted with a few waves. Soon after, Skeppy, Tommy, Tubbo, Ponk, Callahan, and Punz sit at their table. Everyone starts talking about their new classes. Sapnap complains to George how they have no classes together and how they haven't talked all day. Then George sees Purpled walk into the cafeteria, and so does Tommy. 

“Oi guys, i met that bitch boy and he acted so much better than me. His name be Grayson and he told me to call him like purple or something. I would not recommend meeting him.”

“Well he is my engineering partner, so I have to talk to him.”

“Sorry about that Big G. Me and the Tubbster could rough him up if he gives you shit, yeah?”

“Okay Tommy.”

Everyone went back to their own conversations, and before they knew it, the bell rang. Last period was finally here. And then he could go home and talk to Dream all night. Speaking of dream, he hasn't texted him all day. 

gogy :]- Hey Dreamie, miss you, school is so boring today.

dream <3- HELLO GOGY! I miss you to <333333333 i just sat down in my last class, so i wont be able to text!!!!

gogy :]- Okay I am almost at my class, I probably shouldn’t be texting in the hallways anyways LOL. 

George just got to his computer science classroom and he sees yet another seating chart. He saw that he was sat next to Callahan. He also notices that he is seated next to a boy that was currently giggling at his phone. George feels like he’s seen this boy before, probably just in the hallway. 

He says hello to Callahan, and obviously doesn’t get a vocal response, but a wave. He then sits down next to this boy that finally put his phone away. 

“Oh hi. I didn’t see you sit down. My name is Clay.”

“If you weren’t so focused on your phone, you wouldn't noticed my presence sooner. Ah only joking. My name is George.”

“Nice to meet you George. Sorry for not being graced with your presence as soon as you walked in the room. I was texting someone very important.”

“Well sorry to take you away from her. Or he. They?”

“He is a boy, thank you very much.”

“Well, Clay, are you excited for this course? I am. I’ve been waiting four years to finally do this class.” 

“Yes! I absolutely adore coding! It is my favorite thing to do! I mostly code plug-ins for minecraft.”

“That is so cool. I actually have done that before also, we should show each other some time.” 

“Yeah sure, maybe. I’m pretty busy a lot of the time.”

“Oh I get that, it’s alright.”

Class starts and the teacher is introducing the course. George actually pays attention in this class, since he is interested in the material. Throughout the class, him and Clay talk and get to know each other better. It turns out they have a lot in common and they wonder how they have never came across each other before. Clay claims that it is because he doesn’t have that many friends. 

“Well the only friend I really ever talk to is my friend Nick.”

“Sapnap?”

“Yeah! Do you know Sap?”

“Well yeah he is my best friend. How come he has never introduced us before?”

“We should send him a selfie of us together.”

So George opens snapchat and takes a selfie. 

“Oh George, could I have your snapchat? I think it’s easier than text messages.”

“Sure, it's georgeeeexd.”

“Cute. Anyways class seems like it is going to end now, so, talk to you later? I’m really glad we got seated next to each other George.”

“Me too Clay. See you tomorrow!”

Clay walks out of the classroom first and George gets a little smirk from Callahan. It may not seem like it, but Callahan and George are very close and Callahan just knows everything about him. George doesn’t even need to come out. Since Callahan doesn’t talk, he observes every single thing. 

When George gets home he immediately goes to text Dream, but then he stops. He also wants to text Clay. Dream can wait. 

george| Hey Clay

clay| what is up george 

george| Sapnap replied to our selfie with a picture of his face being all surprised

clay| the three of us should really hangout some time 

george| Yeah we should 

clay| well george, i’ve gotta help my little sister with something, catch you later :P

george| Byeeeeee :D

**(Word Count: 1588)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well theres another chapter! there you go, clay and george have finally met. i enjoyed writing this one! btw you might hate Purpled sometimes and also dont worry, eret wont like george, i introduced him for a reason and it isnt that. comments and kudos are appreciated, but not required! :DD


	6. Every Kiss Begins With Gay

It was after school and George and Clay were hanging out for the fourth day in a row. Ever since they started talking, they clicked instantly. Sapnap and them hung out after school one day and they all had such a good dynamic. But George and Clay had a different friendship than with Sapnap. George has known Sapnap for a long time and he doesn’t know half as many things about him as he does Clay. Today, the pair decided to go ice skating. 

Clay picked George up from his house directly after school.

“Are you ready to go fall on our asses Georgie?”

“Well I should be asking you if you’re ready to. I know how to skate.”

“Why didn’t you tell me this sooner.”

“I thought it’d be funny to see you fall.”

“That is not very nice, George.”

“Well Clay, it’s the truth.”

They get to the ice skating rink and luckily there aren’t a lot of people there today. The two boys get out of the car and walk into the door. Clay opens and holds the door for George like a gentleman. The small gesture makes Georges stomach fuzzy. They get their skate sizes and head out to the ice. 

George skated for a few years when he was younger and he still remembers how to do a few tricks. As he is skating all around in circles and even jumps a couple times, Clay is struggling to even move an inch. 

“Oh come on Clay, it isn’t that hard.”

“Yes it is. I can’t even move.”

“Well first of all, you’ve got to bend your knees a bit and push off. Like this.”

George shows him and Clay tries to do exactly that, but he just ends up toppling into George, making them both fall. 

“Georgie, I’m already making you fall for me.”

“You are such an idiot. Now get off of me.” 

Clay stands up slowly and helps George up too. The falling and skating continues for another hour before they decide that they are starving. So, they return the skates, pay, and head out to the car again. 

After arguing on where to go, they decide on Taco Bell. Clay’s favorite. When they get to the restaurant, they order their food and sit down to wait. 

“So George, you’re telling me you’ve never had a mexican pizza from here before?”

“That is true. There are very few Taco Bell’s near where I grew up, so I never got the chance.”

“You really need to try it. I’ll let you have a piece, only if I can have a bite from your cheesy gordita crunch.”

“Fine, but if I don’t like it, I’m kicking you in the shin for making me try it.”

“Oh, you will be liking it. I promise.”

So when the food comes out, and George tries the mexican pizza, he decides that Clay will not be getting kicked. He ends up liking it so much, that he begs for Clay to switch meals with him. Since Clay has had the pizza’s so many times before, he switches. 

“You know George,” Clay starts talking but is also chewing, “I’m so glad we became friends. If I had never noticed your presence in the computer lab, I would be so lonely right now.”

“Well Clay, I am glad you are my friend too. I can’t believe we never met before. How is that even possible, I know like everyone.”

“Maybe you don’t know quite everyone. Also, I am almost positive that we went to the same party a few months ago, near the beginning of the year.”

“Oh, you went to that? Clay I don’t even remember me going to that. I may or may not have drank way too much.”

“Me too, I remember a big bunch of people playing spin the bottle. Do you think we could have played together, Georgie?”

“Well maybe. I can’t even remember playing that if I’m being honest.”

“Hm. I wonder if you kissed anyone.”

“Probably not. I bet if the bottle landed on me, I would have left the room.”

Clay nods his head and they start talking about something else. Their conversations just flow and it is never quiet between the two boys. After they finish their food, they decide that they have been talking in this Taco Bell for way too long. 

“Georgie, lets go to the town center and see the pretty light display.”

“Sure.”

Every year around February, their town center lights up with all these different lights and there are a few fun game booths to play while you are there. George never really went since he can’t see all the pretty colors as well, but he would sometimes go with his sister. 

When they get there, more people start arriving too, as it is just about to get dark outside. The first thing George sees is all the sparkling lights. Even though they don’t look as they should, they are still beautiful. 

“Hey George, let’s go to the photobooth to get some pictures.”

“Okay, lead the way, Clay.”

“It’s just over here, I used to take my little sister and brother here all the time.”

“Aw, I would sometimes come with my sister too, but since I’m colorblind, I can’t really appreciate the colors as much.”

“What? Why didn’t you tell me before?”

“I dunno, didn’t think it was important.”

“Everything about you is important.”

Those words made a hot sensation rush across his face. He was glad Clay was facing forwards, or else he definitely would have noticed George go red. He hopes that the redness went down because they have to take pictures in the photobooth now. It’s slightly chilly out, so he can pass it off as the cold. 

They step into the booth and close the little curtain. It is a little tight in there, but they make it work. The first picture is of them just smiling. Then the next one Clay wraps his arm around George's shoulders and George puts a thumbs up. The third picture, Clay squeezes his arm, bringing George closer and making their cheeks squish together. That made the boys laugh. But for the last picture, George was just going to lean into Clay and have a funny picture, but Clay had a different idea. Just as the picture was about to be taken, George felt a pair of lips on his cheek. It was all so fast that he hadn’t registered what happened until after the pictures were printed. 

“Well Gerogie, I would say those are some good pictures.”

“Oh- Uh- Yeah me too. They came out really nice.”

After that, they ate some junkfood and played some games but it was nearing nine oclock and Clay was tired. 

George finally got dropped off at his house and said his goodbyes to Clay. He came home with two little stuffed dogs and one big stuffed flamingo. Clay won it all for him. George managed to win Clay a little rubber duck. 

“George! Did you win these?”

“No Grace, my friend got them for me.”

“Your friend Dream?”

“Ha no, my friend Clay. I don’t know Dream in real life.”

“Oh. Do you like Clay?”

“What do you mean? Of course I like Clay.”

“As more than a friend is what I mean you idiot.”

“Um I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Oh come on George. I won’t tell mom that you like boys.”

“Fine Grace, I do like boys, but I don’t know if I like Cley like that yet. Now goodnight.”

“Goodnight!”

George walks away to his room and flops down on his bed. That was not how he expected himself to come out to his sister. Their conversation had him thinking about Clay and how he feels about him. He would get butterflies sometimes and when he kissed his cheek, he wanted him to do it again. While thinking back to his conversation with his sister, he thought about Dream and how he hasn’t texted him in a while.

gogy :]- Hello Dream!!!!!!

dream <3- gogy!!! how are you???

gogy :]- I’m pretty good if I do say so myself.

dream <3- if you’re so good, why havent you texted me in a while >:(

gogy :]- I’m so sorry! You know, you could’ve texted first!

dream <3- hmm true

gogy :]- Anyways, sorry I’ve been hanging out with a friend a lot. 

dream <3- ah same, it’s okay. 

gogy :]- No it isn’t I miss you. 

dream <3- AWW GOGY MISSES ME!?!?!

gogy :]- Okay just kidding ew I’m blocking you. 

dream <3- NO NO PLEASE NO I LOVE YOU GOGY

gogy :]- Fine Dream. I won't. But I did just have a long day and I am so incredibly tired. 

dream <3- me too, goodnight gogy wogy :P

gogy :]- Goodnight Dreamie Weamie :D

**(Word Count: 1473)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyyyy im back with another chapter! i think this story is going to be ten chapters long, so i guess its more than halfway over now :D


	7. A Vacation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! i changed my name incase anyone cared. onehonkyeo. one for one direction. honk for karl jacobs catchphrase. and yeo for yeosang from ateez. enjoy!

It's been two months since George and Clay started to hangout everyday. Two months of nonsense fun and two months of growing feelings? George hadn’t exactly figured out that part yet but he does know that whenever Clay gets too close or if they end up sharing a bed, he gets super flustered and his stomach bursts in butterflies. He tried to push those feelings aside which usually works but sometimes he just wants to tell him. Obviously, he doesn’t. 

Since it is almost Easter, spring break is starting soon. This means George has to go to England and spend his whole vacation there. George moved away from England when he was around six years old. Only his mom, his sister, and George moved because his parents had just gotten a divorce. His dad stayed behind and started a new family. This new family is who George goes to see every Easter. He doesn’t like them very much. He would much rather stay in America where he could hangout with Clay and Sapnap. 

His mom is taking him and his sister to the airport in three hours and he is not prepared at all. Spending a whole plane ride with your annoying fourteen year old sister is not as fun as it may seem. All the other years he’s gone, she constantly asks him questions about his life and what he's doing on his phone. She also drools when she sleeps on his shoulder. 

Before he leaves, he really wants to see Clay. Clay and Sapnap. Yes, both of them. Maybe just Clay. George is only leaving for two weeks but he knows that this time away from Clay will be hard. 

Eret- hey george! i heard youre leaving soon, can we chat real fast at the library?

George- Oh hey Eret! Sure! I’ll be there in five!

Eret- sounds good!

Well, George might not see Clay before he has to leave. 

Five minutes later, and he gets to the library. He isn’t exactly sure why Eret wanted to talk right before he leaves for two weeks. They had only talked two other times out of school and it was probably either about Minecraft or school. 

“Oh hey George! I’m over here!”

“Hey Eret, what are you reading?”

“I’m reading Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. It’s one of my favorites.”

“Oh cool me too. Eh if you dont mind, why did you ask me to come here? It’s just I kind of wanted to see Clay one more time before I left.”

“Oh right, um so I don’t want to be nosey or intrusive at all but, I just wanted to ask you something that has been on my mind lately.”

“Go on”

“So um I wanted to come to the library because I know that there wouldn’t be that many people here. Anyways, I just wanted to ask you if you had a crush on Clay.”

George is bewildered. Why is Eret just randomly coming in here and asking such personal questions so suddenly? He doesn’t even know what to say until Eret starts to get up.

“I’m so sorry George, I shouldn’t have said anything-”

“Sit back down Eret it’s okay. I’m just curious why you would suddenly ask that.”

“Well, again, I don’t mean to be nosey, but I’ve noticed you text him during class a lot and I see the way you look at him at lunch sometimes. It’s really special and it reminded me of my mum and my dad. Once again, I don’t mean to intrude. But, I am bi, and I thought maybe i could help you. Figure things out. I mean.”

Now this made George laugh. Eret must think that George doesn’t yet know what his sexuality is and that Clay made him realize. He doesn’t realize he is laughing until Eret makes an odd face.

“I’m sorry Eret, I don’t mean to laugh, but I know I’m gay. Like 100%.”

“Oh. Oh my god I’m so sorry. I didn’t know.”

“No, it’s okay, only Sapnap, Alyssa, Bad, my sister, and Callahan know.”

“Well, I’m happy to be a part of that list but I am really sorry you came out to me like this. It’s really rude of me.”

“Eret. You are fine. I promise. And to answer your question about Clay, I really don’t know. I guess I might, because ever since we started talking, I would get butterflies and red cheeks whenever our hands brushed together or when he would get too close.”

“Well George, I think you might know your answer. I know you said it’s fine, but I still feel silly for dragging you away from possibly spending more time with Clay before you leave.”

“It is totally fine Eret. There’s always when I come back and I can text him the whole entire time.”

“Okay, okay. Well before you go, can I recommend you some books to read on your flight?”

“Sure! I love reading!”

So for the next 45 minutes, George and Eret pick out books for him to bring on his flight. George expected to be bored and just want to leave Eret, but he actually had some fun with him. 

“Well Eret, thanks for inviting me here, I actually learned from our conversation and i got some books as a reward!”

“Glad to know my nosiness wasn’t all for nothing! See you after the break George!”

“You too Eret!”

And with that, George left the library and walked to Clay’s house. Books still in hand. Now he has about an hour to spend with Clay before he needs to get back to his house and make sure he’s all packed. 

He gets to Clay’s house and knocks on the door. Instead of Clay, there is this teenage girl. 

“Hello? Where’s Clay?”

“Oh, he had to go out with our mom. I’m his sister. Elizabeth. But you can call me Lizzie for short.”

“Oh, how come we have never met before?”

“Well I prefer to stay the fuck away from Clay and his friends because you’re usually loud. Well I guess my friend Tommy is loud. Do you know Tommy? We became friends in my gym class this semester. Did I mention I’m a freshman. Are you the boy my brother is always secretly texting? Do you have any siblings-”

“Lizzie, calm down.”

“Oh god, did I go on a ramble? I’m so sorry. I’ve just met you and I’ve already gone on a ramble. Since you’re here, would you like to come in? You could have a quick snack.”

“Um, okay sure, but I have to go soon, I just wanted to hangout with Clay before my trip to England.”

“You can hangout with me and Ollie if you want.”

“Who’s Ollie-”

“OLLIE GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE.”

About ten seconds after Lizzie screams for Ollie, a boy comes down the stairs. He’s definitely younger than Clay, but they look eerily similar. 

“Hiya! My name is Ollie. I’m Clay's brother. I’m in eighth grade and Lizzie here is my bestfriend.”

“Oh, nice to meet you, I’m George, Clay’s bestfriend.”

“Are you the one he’s constantly playing minecraft with? It’s very annoying.”

“Uh I’ve never played minecraft with him, so no.”

“Oh, I could have sworn the name began with a G. Nevermind then.”

The three chat for a while and George finds out a lot about Clay’s family. All the kids are very close with eachother and Clay is protective of his younger siblings. George also learns more about Lizzie and Tommy and how they have become friends. Small world. 

George is hanging out with them for about an hour before he decides to leave. Lizzie gives George her phone number for ‘Incase Clay is being bad’. He bids goodbyes and is a little sad about not seeing Clay but he decides that he can just text him. 

george| Hey Clay. Just hung out with Ollie and Lizzie for an hour. I was hoping you’d come home. I’m leaving for England in an hour. See you in two weeks. D:

When George didn’t get an immediate response, he decided to hope he responded soon and text Dream. 

gogy :]- Hi Dreamie I’m off to England today. Text me since my other friend won’t :D

George felt very discouraged at the fact that two of his closest friends weren’t responding to him. So, he went home and made sure his sister and himself were packed and ready to go. 

Their mom dropped them off at the airport an hour ago and their flight boards in ten minutes. George couldn’t be less excited. He misses Clay. He misses Sapnap. He even misses Tommy. 

They have been on the plane for ten minutes and George just discovered that he has service on the plane. So, when he turns his phone on, he is surprised to see the messages rolling in. 

clay| OMG im so sorry george! whattt my siblings got to see you and i didnt? i'm so sad, i'm gonna miss you a lot. 

george| Your siblings are my official favorite in the family. Ollie told me that apparently you play minecraft a lot with someone. Who is this and should I be jealous?

clay| oh haha just my internet friend. no jealousy needed, but i'm very flattered at the idea. 

george| Oh shut up. Well I’m going to try to sleep through this flight before my sister catches me on my phone and asks me about you. Sleep is like time travel. :P

clay| ahah okay georgie I LOVE YOU <3333333

george| You’re such an idiot <3

Clay has no idea what the effect he has on George is. By him saying those words, he made George turn as red as a tomato. He really hopes Grace doesn’t look at him right now. Another message came through, sent around the same time as Clay’s. 

dream <3- GOGY! even though i didnt text back either, your other friend is so mean for that. they were probably being a dookie head somewhere

gogy :]- Hmm probably, that’s how he usually is. 

dream <3- :O 

gogy :]- What? It’s not like I offended you XD

dream <3- you’re so quirky gogmeister 

gogy :]- Woah thats new, dreameister. 

dream <3- gogmeister is so much better than dreameister omg 

gogy :]- Yeah yeah, i’ll leave the nicknaming to you. Well I’m gonna go sleep now before my sister drools on me more. Toodles :P 

dream <3- have good dreams, and let your slumber be fast, like time travel ;)

Well, he and Dream are so similar that they think of the same things sometimes. With that being the last thought in his mind, he drifts off to sleep.

**(Word Count: 1785)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well theres another chapter! i really like this one but im excited to write the next one! there are small details in this chapter that are going to pop up again in later chapter. also, this is my longest chapter yet, im not really sure why :P love you <3333 (ps. look in my bookmarked works for some cute ones that i really enjoyed :P)


	8. Dance the Night Away

After two long, excruciating weeks of being in England, George is finally on the plane back home. He can’t wait to go see Clay...and Sapnap. He’s even excited to see Tommy. Over these past two weeks, George has reflected a lot on himself. He thought about his talk with Eret that he had before he left. The conclusion he has made, is that he probably has a big, fat crush on Clay. But, the other part of his brain likes to push that away and pretend it was never a thought. It’s hard to do. Especially when Clay sends George shirtless selfies everyday because that boy barely wears a shirt when he is home alone. 

Plane turbulence shakes George out of his beautiful thoughts. 

“George, are we dying? Is the plane going down?”

“No Grace. We are landing and I know you have felt turbulence before.”

“Oh. Right.”

The plane finally lands and George and Grace finally get off. They find their mother and hug and all that stuff. The only thing, or person, George really cares about seeing is Clay. As a friend. Yes. Clay never said himself that he were gay, so George doesn’t want to assume he’s straight, but there’s a large chance he is. So, that part of George’s mind that says Clay is just a friend, agrees that Clay is straight. 

george| Hey Clay, I just left the airport, can I come over when I get home?

clay| YES omg i’ve missed you so much. my siblings are here rn but they are going with my mom overnight to my grandma's house later 

george| Okay cool. See you in probably about 45 minutes. 

clay| :))))))))))))

George chuckles at the FRIENDLY smiley faces which makes Grace stick her nose in his business. 

“Who are you smiling at Georgie?”

“None of your business Grace.”

He tries to hide his phone and keep it out of the devil’s grasp, but she get’s ahold of the phone and scrolls through his and Clay’s messages. 

“Woah now, that is a lot of hearts. Does this guy like you back-”

“Grace!”

George tried to stop her big mouth but it was too late. His mom, who is currently driving while listening to them bicker, heard what she said.

“George? What did she just say?”

“Nothing mom. Please drop it, she doesn’t know what she’s talking about.”

“Did she say something about a guy liking you back? Do you like guys?”

“Please mom, stop talking.”

“Baby, it’s okay. I don’t care who you like.” 

“Can we talk about this another time please.”

“Okay hunny, don’t worry.”

At this point, George was about to burst out in tears. He did not want to come out to his mom by having his sister share too much information. He shoots a look at Grace who returns a sympathetic smile. George rolls his eyes and leans on the window of the car. He just wants to see Clay.

When they finally get home, George goes right to his room with all his luggage and very quickly unpacks everything. Before anyone can say anything to him, he murmurs out where he is going and makes a beeline for the front door. 

He decides he wants to walk to Clay’s house, so that he can have some alone time before he get’s there. 

When he finally gets there, he sees Clay sitting on the front porch, seemingly waiting for him. When Clay see’s George, he run’s up to him and squashes him in a big hug. 

“GEORGE!”

“CLAY!” 

“Oh George I am so happy to see you.”

“As am I Clay, can we go inside now.”

“Oh yes sorry. Ollie and Lizzie are watching tv so we can just ignore them if you want.”

“Well maybe I want to text my new bestfriend. Lizzie texted me multiple times over my vacation.”

“What?? What did she say?”

“She kept me up to date with whenever you would do anything remotely embarrassing.”

“Okay, I’m going to stop you right there. Let’s go to my room.” 

So that’s what they do. George immediately lies down and tries not to think about his horrible car ride home, but he just can’t help it. He is so mad at Grace right now but he know’s that he needed to come out one way or another. 

“..rge. George? Hello, are you listening?”

“Oh, my bad.”

“Are you okay Georgie?”

“Yep.”

“Are you sure?”

“Nope.”

This is when George bursts out in tears, right in front of Clay. Clay doesn’t know why George is crying but he sits down next to him and embraces him in a hug anyways. George shoves his head into Clay’s neck and decides that he really needed this hug. They stay like that for a while before Clay pulls back but keeps his hands on George’s arms.

“Do you want to talk about it, Georgie?”

“Um. Well. Promise me you won’t hate me.”

“I’ll never hate you.”

“Well. Um. I um. I like boys.” 

George said it so fast, like he just wanted to say it and move on forever. 

“Okay. Thank you for telling me, I’m honored.” 

“Really? You aren’t mad?”

“Why would I be mad?”

“I don’t know. Just a fear. I was upset because my sister outed me to my mom in the car coming home from the airport and I just needed to be away from them.”

“Oh. I’m sorry she did that. Do you wan’t to have a sleepover tonight?”

“Yes please.” 

So then they just sat around in Clay’s room and hung out for a few more hours until Lizzie came upstairs to tell them that everyone was leaving. 

“Oh hi George. I didn’t see you come in. Anyways, bye losers, Ollie and I are leaving with mom now, don’t burn down the house or anything.” 

“Okay Lizzie thanks bye now.”

“Byeeeee.”

Lizzie walks out of the room, winks at George, and then shuts the door behind her. 

“Why did she wink at you?”

“I have no idea. What do you want to do now?”

“Do you want to take a nap so that we can have more energy to stay up super late tonight?”

“Absolutly.” 

The two lay down in Clay’s bed, as they always do when they have sleepovers, but this time George felt different. With his feelings partly figured out, he was feeling a little bit more flustered when he could feel Clay’s presence next to him. But, like always, he just brushed that aside, and went to sleep. 

It was around twelve am when he woke up to the sound of his phone going off with a couple text messages. 

dream <3- gogyyyyy

dream <3- gogmeister

dream <3- groggo

gogy :]- Oh hi Dream. 

dream <3- what are you doing right now?

gogy :]- I just woke up from a nap. 

When George sent that message, he felt Clay shift a little bit and he looked over to see Clay starting to sit up. 

“Oh Clay when did you wake up?”

“Oh um- just now. Yeah. Do you want to make some food?”

“Yes! I am so hungry.”

So, the two boys stumbled their way downstairs and into the kitchen to make some pizzas. Clay put on some music so that they could jam out while the pizzas were in the oven. They are just sitting at the island in the middle of the kitchen when a slower song comes on. George does not expect to look up and see Clay infront of him with his hand out. 

“Would you care to join me for this dance, Georgie?”

George thinks about it for a little, but takes his hand. Clay pulls him in and guides George’s hands to where they should go. 

“Sorry, I don’t dance very often.”

“It’s okay. Just sway and follow my lead.”

“Okay.” 

So that's what he does. George’s hands are draped over Clay’s shoulders, while Clay has his hands positioned on George’s hips. They sway back and forth to the beat of the music. George is so scared to look up, in case his lips were too close to Clay’s, but he does anyways. His brown eyes meet Clay’s sparkling green eyes. They get lost in the music.

Either his eyes were playing tricks with him, or Clay was leaning ever so slightly. George started to tilt his head. They were so close. George felt like they were the only people in the world right now. But, before anything could happen, he smelled smoke. 

“Shit! Clay! The pizza!”

“Oh my god I’m going to punch the pizza so hard right now.”

“Come on help me wave the smoke away when I open the oven.” 

“Okay okay, the smoke alarms are so loud, I wouldn't want those going off.”

George opened the oven and smoke poured right out. Clay tried his best at waving the smoke away from the ceiling, and it seemed to work since the alarms didn’t go off. The pizza even looked good. 

The two boys brought the pizza to the living room and sar down on the couch to watch a movie while they ate. Just like they would have normally. Seeming to forget what almost happened in the kitchen just minutes before. 

“So, Georgie, what do you want to watch?”

“I’m feeling a Disney movie. How about Moana.”

“Moana? Are you serious?”

“Yes Clay. One hundred percent.”

“Whatever you say, George.”

After an hour and fourty three minutes of Moana, Clay wanted to put on a different movie. He chose Love, Simon. George had seen this movie before, but he had no problem watching it again. It was a beautiful movie. 

Unfortunately, George ended up falling asleep about halfway through. His head fell onto Clays shoulder. Clay then moved Georges head to his lap instead. Clay wanted to finish the movie before heading to bed. 

The movie finally ended and Clay may have shed a tear because of how much he enjoyed it. But now he had to wake up George and get him to his bed. 

“George. Gogy. Georgie. George.”

“Hmmph?”

“Let’s go to bed.”

“Mhmm carry me.”

“Are you serious Georgie?”

“Mhmm.”

So Clay stood up and scooped George right up. He carried him bridal style to his bedroom and threw him onto the bed. He seemed to have been asleep the whole time. Clay changed into more comfy clothes and layed down next to George. He was just going to try to fall asleep but he couldn’t stop thinking about George. What even happened in the kitchen. 

George pulled Clay out of his thoughts by looking at him. 

“Why aren’t you sleeping Clay?”

“I can’t fall asleep Georgie.”

“Just lay down and close your eyes. It usually works for me. Unless I’ve got something on my mind that’s bugging me.”

“Maybe I do.”

At this point, the two boys were on their backs both staring at the ceiling. Neither was asleep, but they weren’t talking either. George was just laying there, until he felt a finger touch his hand. He accepted the hand, and Clay intertwined their fingers together. They stayed like that for a long time. The last thing George remembers is falling asleep to the feeling of Clay rubbing his thumb on the back of his hand. 

In the morning, George wakes up to the smell of bacon and eggs. Before going downstairs, he decides to text Dream.

gogy :]- Heyyyy

dream <3- oh hello there. i was just about to eat some food

gogy :]- Oh yummy, my friend is making some food rn.

dream <3- is he making it for you or for him

gogy :]- I hope me. I think I might have feelings for him. But I don’t know if he is gay or not or even if he would even like me at all. 

dream <3- you have a crush on the guy that is currently making food for possibly you?

gogy :]- Yes, Dream. I think I do.

dream <3- wow, okay. leaving me for some weirdo huh? does he even play minecraft with you?

gogy :]- Not me, but his sister did tell me that he often plays with someone else. 

dream <3- well that’s plain rude. drop him and runaway with me

gogy :]- You’re such a simp.

dream <3- you caught me. whats his name?

gogy :]- I’m not telling you, you might know him.

dream <3- you bet i do

gogy :]- Huh?? Anyways, I’ve gotta go now, I think he called my name.

dream <3- okay heheh :)))))))))))))

gogy :]- byeeeeee

George gets up and goes downstairs to see that Clay made himself and George bacon, eggs, and toast. It all looked so delicious. 

“You didn’t have to make all this, Clay. We could have just had some cereal.” 

“Well I wanted to. Anything for you.” 

This comment made George heat up on his face and down to his neck. He really is down bad for this boy.

**(Word Count: 2151)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay yall, now this is the longest chapter I have written. anyways, only two more left >:D after this is done, im thinking about writing some prince george and knight dream content :D anyways, next chapter wont have a lot of dnf but i love niki so i wanted her to be in a whole chapter, I promise itll be cute. love you <3333 omg also can yall see that clay is a little smarter than george XD


End file.
